Collision of Worlds
by Mordicai Jagodzinski
Summary: Proffessional killers with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Collision of Worlds

The walk to class was boring. Nobody was talking. Nobody was with me. All my friends were gone or sick and most of my friends were in my next class too. I mean WTF. Why is there NOBODY HERE? Well almost everybody was gone. Only Simba and Dudley were here. They were my bestest friends. Even my girlfriend was gone. She was in Hawaii. but she was on her way back. Tommorow. She said that she would be back tommorow.

The way home wasnt as boring. Simba and Dudley were on my bus because they live in the same apartment complex as i do. Well here comes an introduction. Im Soul P. Jagodzinski. and I have a brother ( ADOPTED, but i still love him). Simba. Were both 18 and so is Dudley but he isnt my brother. He lives in the next apartment by mine and Simba's. We always met at 6 outside to take the bus to go to school. And we do have cars, we just cant drive them to school. I dont know why. Dudley's last name is Puppy {ironic right? and because he is one} and Simbas is Jagodzinski, too.

As soon as we get home, we pile into my apartment and Dudley starts raiding my fridge. Which he practclly memorized the layout of the inside.

"hey, lay off the food, I'm almost out." I said.

"Sorry, I'm fuckin hungry though." he said.

"We should go to the store" Simba states.

So we duck into my car, which is a dodge dart, and head to the store. Once at the store we stock up on various meats, cheezes, snack foods, and other necessites for about 2 weeks at my house. included if Dudley didnt eat everything.

At school we are in the same classes. So that means we all sing, act, and speak german fluently. Sometimes we even cuss in german because its funny. On the way home, we were crankin' some tunes on the radio and singing along when my phone rings. I answer.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Oh hi babe you here already"

"Yeah"

'OK be there soon"

I hang up the phone and floor it to the airport. As we get there Tinara [or persie] was getting ready.

"Dudley, get in the back."

"Oh why?"

"Kuz i said so"

"Fine"

Tinara enters the car and i drive off towards my house. She exchanges hellos and makes small talk with Simba and Dudley annd by the time we get home they all had gotten into an argument on which modern warfare was better. We walk inside with the groceries and Simba starts to cook some mysterious meal for the special occasion.

"whats wrong, babe" Tinara asked.

"Huh what?"

"whats wrong"

"OH, im just thinking'

I musta been zoning out i did that alot.

"Bout what"

"whats gunna happen tonight"

"OHOHOHo, naughty things"

I smile at her and she turns away. If i really told her what i was thinking about, she would get angry.

The next day we all file to the bus stop and go to school. All my friends are back. They arent there yesterday but they all come on the last day of school. Typical. Oh well. We all conjor into first period and get out our materials. We work. Leave. we do that for the rest of the day and finally were home. We break out the booze and party it up. When i wake up after passing out its about 4 in the morning, i see Simba on the couch.

"Hey" i say.

"Hey"

"When did you get up"

"I didnt go to bed"

"oh"

"Can I ask you a question" He said

"Yeah"

"What would you think if we did the killing job in Rio"

Oh, I didnt mention, me and him are professional killers. Dudley and Tinara know and are, too. we usually go in as a team but sometimes we go in as a tandom. We do all kinds of jobs from goverment navy seal shit to simple blowing up a Wal-mart for a faulty game or something. If you paid us enough we would do it.

"i dont think we should"

"Why"

"Because we dont do jobs outside of the states and Tinara just got back also."

Suddenly the front door opened and Leonardo [not the actor the turtle] walked in. He wasnt very gracful or stealthy. He walked into where we were and sat down next to me.

"What up"

"long time no see where ya been"

"Well i just got back from visiting the fams in new york."

"How are they"

"well theyre all fine except for Raph he got himself into some more trouble"

"That sucks"

"He needs to learn not to rush into the battles like that"

"Yep"

"Hey Simba" leo said

"Hey leo"

"So we were thinkin about taking a job in Rio" i said

"Dont do it" Leo said

"THATS WHAT I SAID" i said.

I get up and go back to bed. When i climb back in Tinara is awake.

"Whos out there"

"Leo"

She squeales and runs out of the room. I hear an oomf and a crash. Yep she tackled him.

At 8 AM im going out to a job. I have my trusty M4A1 with an Hybrid sight and a suppressor for sniping. I also carry usually a glock 19 but today im trying a Five-Seven with a laser sight and a suppressor. I'm going to a sniping job. i always love stealth and have been naturally good at it even though Simba is the lion and im the human. And Dudley is a perfect combonation of every dog and a little billie goat. So, yeah.

I arrive at the alpha section where the target is suppose to be arriving at 8:30 and its 8:25 right now. I find a high place and get my suppressor on the gun and take aim. Simba is at the Bravo section. Dudley at the Epsilon Section and Tinara and Leo are at the Zeus section all with the sight down on the streets.

The Target arrives on time and i aim for the head. There are some CIVIS [civilions] behind him so i have to hold the bullet but then there is an all clear and i get ready to squeeze the trigger when i suddenly see another sniper and i go to check it out. Its not one of my guys. So i go back down to take the shot but the target is already dead. The mystery shooter had taken the shot for me and stolen MY money. NOBODY DOES THAT. EVER.

We get back to the apartment around 10 after stopping by Mickey D's for some breakfast.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE" Simba said angrily.

"There was another sniper on the Delta building and he got off the shot faster than i could." I said taking a sip of my cola.

"Well i guess YOLO" Dudley said jokingly.

We stare at him. he slinks away from nervousness.

"We have to catch this guy annd kill him" Simba said.

"Yeah. We have to be a step in front of him"

"Lets get a trackin party out there then." Leo said

"Ok, Me and Simba go to Delta and see what the sniper left behind. Leo and Dudley, scope out the Charlie and Alpha section of town. And Tinara will link up with a new member and train him. He will be here around 12:30, OK. Any rebuttles or arguments"

They shake their heads no.

We head out right away.

Tinara stays behind for the new recruit. Its 12:30 and he should be here any minute.

There is a knock at the door.

She opens it.

"Hi, im the new recruit"

"Come on in. Can you tell me about yourself" Tinara said.

"My name is Mordicai and im 19 years old. i live here in Missouri. Born and raised. And im a weapons expert and a medic. I was trained as a boy with military tactics and im an intermedieate on every military job"

"Your hired"

"That was fast"

"We dont belive in the waiting shit"

Me and Simba arrive at Delta around 12:45. And the trail is going cold.

"there is nothing here" Simba said.

"Look harder"

We look around finally I finally find a bullet.

"Its a 7.62 nato. Those are Illigal"

We rush to the car.

Leo and Dudley were searching Alpha and Charlie section of town.

"What are we suppose to be looking for again"

"I dont know" Leo said.

Suddenly, shots ring off and bullets wizz past.

"GET TO COVER" Dudley barks... Literly.

Then a huge battle begins.

Around 1 there is a distress call for backup from Dudley and Leo around Charlie section. We all respond and the new recruit can have his first field mission.

When we get there the Insurgents are closing in on Leo and Dudleys position and we all prepare for a battle. We sprint to the position and get set up and start to fire at them. Luckly they have already taken most of them out but they were both hit pretty badly. We finish them all off and load Leo and Dudley in the car.

"Mordicai, they need help" tinara states.

"wheres your first aid kit at" he said.

"Under the seat" i say. "how is Dudley"

"He's not so hot over here. Simba is trying to help"

Simba was worried Dudley was going to die. The bullet had hit a major artery and the needed to get to a hospital.

"Tell Tinara we're going to the Hostpiital"

When they get to the hospital, The Doctors rush him into EM and it seems like forever since he was in. Finally...

"How is he, Doctor"

"He had a rough time in surgery, but hes pulling out. He'll be fine"

We all scream and jump in joy except for Leo because he had gotten hit in the leg.

Finally, Dudley gets to go home. And Simba pulls him aside the first chance he gets. He need to tell him how he feels.

"Dudley"

"Yeah, Simba"

"I have a secret to tell you"

"That your gay and you have feelings for me"

"H...how did you know"

"You were screaming it in the car"

"Oh"

Somehow Simbas hand found Dudleys and then he spoke...

"I Love you, Simba and the truth is that im gay too and i have had feelings for you also"

Then thier lips found each other, too. And they kissed. It was a beautiful, soft, sweet, earth shattering kiss. Dudley could taste the chocalate frosty that Simba had earlier. Their tounges moved in sync. Like a duel. A elegant duel with katanas moving back and forth. Up and down. They had to separate for air.

"Your a great kisser"

"You are too"

"Do you think we should tell anybody"

"Yeah lets go tell them now"

They walk into the living room where everybody was and I saw their hands together and i know what was happening.

"Guys we have something to say" Dudley projects.

"We are now dating" Simba says.

We here a gasp from Tinara and congrats from everybody else.

"No, Were not dating. Simba, will you marry me"

Now everybody was staring at them and waiting for Simba to answer.

"Yes..."

We all clap and scream as Dudley stands up and kisses Simba.

"GROUP HUG" someone yells.

We pile in and all hug for this special occasion.

"lets break out the booze" Mordicai said.

"yeahh" Everybody said

I didnt have any. I just sat down and enjoyed the scene. When i lost track of time and then checked it, it was 4 in the morning. Simba walks in a little hungover. He doesnt drink that much.

"Hey" he said sitting down.

"Hey"

This seems familier.

"How long have you been sitting here"

"All night"

"You didnt sleep"

"Nope"

"Your kinda sounding like me"

"Yesh" I said, relizing i am.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you i was gay"

"No, Why would i be? Its none of my buissness. And i dont love you less because you are" Sincerety in my voice was bringing tears to our eyes.

"I love you, too bro. Hey i gotta question, When are you gunna propose to Tinara"

"As soon as she wakes up but im not gunna tell anybody yet until we recover from last night"

"Cool. Ill be happy for you"

He walks out of the room to make a sandwich probably. he loves sandwiches. And i just sit there and wait. When she wakes up.

"Tinara, come here"

"Whats up"

"Will you marry me"

She sits there speechless with me on my knees and holding a diamond ring.

"YES. YES,YES,YES,YES"

I get up and we hug and kiss. We kiss for along time. It feels like forever since we last kissed.

"Are we gunna tell anybody today"

"Lets let them recover"

We kiss again and she walks away to get breakfast and I walk away to get dressed. I decide to take a shower and when i get out, Leo is standing there waiting fo me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

By the way, Im in a towel so dont be like EEW hes naked, gross.

"Whats up, Leo"

"I just got a call"

"From who" looking at the concern on his face.

"Master Splinter, Raph... died..."

I could see a tear in his eye.

"OH SHIT, dude im so sorry"

I walk over to him and give him a hug. He starts to cry.

"I have to go back to New York to go to his funeral and I want you to promise somthing. Promise me you wont tell anybody what happened while im gone. I need to tell them myself"

"I promise"

He walks out and i watch him leave on his motercycle to his private jet. I then go to my closet and throw on a Blood On The Dance Floor tee and some Skinny jeans. Then i put on my socks and my boots and walk out. Everybody is there waiting for me. Ready to go hunting for this guy that stole money.

"lets go get this guy" Dudley said, holding Simba.

"Im ready" said Mordicai.

"Lets go babe" Tinara said, throwing her gun on her sholder. It was so sexy when she did that.

All I could think about is Leo as we all piled into my Dodge. It had barley enough room. We split up after we go to Delta section of the city and this time I was with Mordicai. Tinara was providing overwatch and Dudley and Simba were heading south and we were heading north. Dudley and Simba together was probably a bad thing but oh well. I had time to make small talk with Mordicai.

"So, Mordicai, where you from"

"Right here, Sir. Born and raised in Missouri"

"You only have to call me 'Sir' when im giving you an order. Ok"

"Yessir" he said with a smile.

"So what made you wanna be with us"

"I heard you were the best"

"We are the best" i said proudly.

"So what and who are we supose to be looking for"

"A sniper that stole my target"

"Was it another company"

"I dont know but it shouldnt be because even professional killing has rules"

"Maybe it was a psycopath or a mass murderer"

"Maybe"

Here comes another battle part. The shots ring out and bullets wizz.

"C'MON WE GOTTA GET TO COVER"

"OH, SHIT NOT AGAIN"

We duck behind a garbage can and fire back.

"WHERE ARE THEY, WHERE ARE THEY"

"I DONT KNOW"

I get to my radio and call for backup. and in 1 or 2 minutes everybody is there at the position. But this time there are more Insurgents and we have to fight for longer. Death after death. Kill after kill. Shot after shot. Finally the battle is over. And this time we checked the bodies.

"The Foot Clan. What the hell are they doing in Missouri"

"Leo..." i whisper.

I grab my phone and dial his number. It picks up.

"Leo are you ok"

"Leo isnt here right now can i take a message"

It was Mikey. Oh thank god Leo was alright.

"Mikey. Where is Leo is he alright"

"yeah hes fine. Do ya wanna talk to him"

"Yeah"

Some rustlles and a crack then...

"Soul, Is everything alright"

"The Foot Clan is here in Missouri"

"What"

"Yeah I think theyre looking for you. They attacked us both times"

"Ill be back in 2 days. Stay alive"

"Gotcha" I hang up the phone.

I get in the car and with everybody in it and drive to the address i find on one of the Foot Clan members. When we get there I plant it in my GPS and drive off. Thats for when Leo gets back. We get back and Dudley, Simba, and Tinara want to go to Mcdonalds and Me and Mordicai stay behind. More smalltalk.

"So, do you have a girlfriend" I ask, Making conversation.

"Yeah, Her name is Margret. She lives in this apartment complex, actually"

"Do you think she would be intrested in becoming a member"

"Yeah, shes a badass,too"

We go down to her apartment and after we exchange pleasentries i ask..

"What are your thoughts on becoming a Proffesional killer"

She stands up and leads us to a room and pushes some buttons on a keypad on the wall and what next made Mordicai and My jaw drop. It was A room 10 foot by 10 foot full of guns.

"Does this answer your question"

Mordicai grabs her and begins to make out with her while i stand awestruck at the wall full of weapons.

"Youre hired"

"Thanks" she stops kissing Mordicai long enough to say that.

We walk back to my apartment and when we walk in everybody is waiting for us.

"Whos this" Dudley asked.

"Mordicai's Girlfriend and our newest recruit. Margert, everybody. Everybody, Margret"

They all say 'hi' and go up to meet her. while they are all doing that I go into the kitchen to help myself to their leftovers.

2 days later, Leo walks in around 5 in the morning. Im sitting waiting for him.

"Whats this about The Foot'

"They attacked us. And we got a new recruit also, make sure to say Hi when she wakes up. Her name is Margret"

"Thats great and what do you mean attacked you"

"I mean theyre the ones shooting at us when we get into a battle"

"Well did you get an address"

"Yeah" i said remembering putting it in my GPS.

"So, lets suit up and go"

"We should do some recon first before rushing into it"

"Your the leader"

"Go get some sleep. You look worn out"

"I cant sleep anymore"

"Ok, so how is everybody, Mikey didnt seem like his cheerful, pizza loving self"

"he was devestaed the most by Raphs death so yeah. He might never be normal again"

"Again im really sorr-"

He puts his hand up to stop me. Then gets up and comes over to me.

"I dont need your apologie"

Then he walks away. And i stare after him. Somehow I know what hes going through.

In the morning, When everybody is up and Leo has met Margret. We send out a tactical team of Simba, Dudley and Leo to recon the building of the address i found. That left Me, Tinara, Mordicai, and Margret.

I ask "How did you and Margret meet, Mordicai"

"We met when she was working at a coffee shop around the square. That was when Rigby was still around"

"Whos Rigby" asked Tinara.

Mordicai walks out of the room. "Rigby was Mordicais best friend"

"Was" i question

"2 years ago, he left because Rigby had to move to Rio for his job"

I remember the dossier for the job in Rio and suddenly im more happy about not taking it.

"Well is he emotional from it"

"Yeah because Rigby said he didnt want to be friends anymore. It left Mordicai heartbroken and i was the one who took him in to comfort him" she explained it with such emotion that it almost made me wanna cry.

"Well that sucks really bad"

I walk and chase after mordicai, leaving Margret and Tinara alone. I find him in his room (my apartment has like 6 rooms in it, which leaves enough room for everybody) and I walk up to him

"Mordicai, can i tell you somthing"

"Yeah" he sniffs

"A few days ago i got a job OP for a assassination job in Rio and it...it was your friend Rigby"

He turns around and looks at me.

"Did you take it"

"No, we dont work in forign countrys"

He smiles in thanks and follows me back into the living room where the girls are. We walk in to find them KISSING.

"WHAT THE HELL" Mordicai and I say ath the same time.

They stop and look at us. They smile guiltily.

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU KISSING HER, MARGRET" Mordicai screams.

"Well...uhh" she looks around. "Its not what you think"

"Then what the hell is it"

She explains that she had givin into her desires and that it was just a kiss and only that.

"Ok well, I forgive you, I guess" He said.

"Thanks Mordicai" She runs over to him and jumps on him.

I walk over and sit down next to Tinara.

"Are you mad at me"

"No" i say poker faced.

"Why"

I lean over and whisper in her ear "I thought it was kinda sexy"

She laughs and jumps on me,too. Mordicai and Margrets little moment had turned into a makeout session and so did Mine and Tinaras. Then the door opened and we all snapped apart.

"What was going on here" Dudley asked.

"They were probably making out" Simba said

We all look guilty and then Dudley, Simba, and Leo start to laugh and so do we. Then Dudley, who was always up for a wrestling match and since we were teens, yelled dog pile (yes pun intended) and Leo and them jumped on all of us. later that night i could hear in my room that Simba and Dudley were having sex and so were Mordicai and Margret. It was kinda gross. Then Tinara decides to jump on me and then she starts kissing. Poor Leo. He didnt have anybody to be with. i feel sorry for him.

The next morning, I got up and got dressed in Urban camo shirt and pants and put on the most tactical looking things i had. For tactical missions i use, for my guns, a FAL with a short barrel for clearing corners and a scope on the top and when i need it i can turn the gun to the right and i can kill targets with a red dot or a short range scope. My tactical pistol was a P22 with a laser.

When i walk out everybody is ready to go. We all climb into my car and drive to the Foot base, which it is offically since the recon team confirmed it. We get there.

"Everybody ready" I say.

"Locked and loaded" Dudley and Simba salute.

"Comfirmed" Mordicai and Margret say.

"Doing what i do best"Leo said

"What are we waiting for" Tinara screams

I yell. "LETS FUCK SOME SHIT UP"

Everybody 'ohrah's and files ot of the car

"Eagle 1,2 and 3 (Margert,Leo,Dudley) take point" i say. "4,5, and 6 (Simba,Tinara and Mordicai) on me"

Team 1 is Eagle 1,2, and 3 and Team 2 is Eagle 4,5,6 and Me im eagle 7. Team 1 goes to the door and prepares to enter ans Team 2 goes around the back and does the same thing.

"On 3 throw in a Frag and clear. 1...2...3. FRAG AND CLEAR"

Eagle 2 and Eagle 5 throw in a frag, count to 3 and clear the rooms. I check my map of the building.

"Team 1 meet on the second floor"

"Roger"

We clear and take out some of the Foot and head up to the second floor where we begin a standoff with the room we are suppose to be in by now with Team 1. But instead we're in a standoff with The Foot. The battle seems to go on forever when finally we take out the last of the insugents in the room. We meet up with Team 1 and move on to where the last of the foot are at. on the third floor. We get there and a fight so big breaks out. Its 7 to 63. And the Foots numbers are dropping drasticlly. Then suddenly, it become survival on MW3 with juggernauts. 3 juggys come out and start shooting.

When 2 of the juggys are taken out, the last one i call as mine. All of the Foot soldiers are dead and only the juggy is in the room. I have a knife and a flash grenade. I tell everybody else to hide as I make way towards the juggy. Stealthely. Silently. The I pull the pin on the flash and throw it out. I hear it go off and i get up and rin towards the juggy. I jump and raise my knife then bring it down on the juggys neck killing him instantly. I stand up victorious and walk out.

When i walk out my team is waiting there for me. They all run up and hug me in a giant group hug. We all hop into the car and go home.

We all arrive and file in my apartment, take off all our gear and prepare to party it up with booze and tacos that Simba made. We party and hug and kiss and have a good time and we all have fun that night with our spouces, even Leo. His girlfriend Venus had arrived during the party. I dont go to bed because i dont sleep. Then in the morning.

"Whats gunna happen now" Mordicai asked.

"Well we are gunna stay together and keep doing what we're doing"

Dudley and Simba have their wedding at a church and Me and Tinara have our at the same time. Everybody was there. Mordicai, Margret, Leo and Venus and we get home and party again afterwards. Getting drunk was our specialty. The next day the new couples of Me and Tinara and Dudley and Simba with Mordicai and Margret and we cant forget Leo and Venus go and have our own days with each other. Dudley and Simba go to a movie. Me and Tinara go to Dave and Busters. Leo and Venus stay in and catch up because they havent seen each other in months and finally Mordicai and Margret go to a concert. We all meet up and a hibatchi reastraunt and eat then go home. So i guess you could say we had a happy ending. Dont worry, Dear reader, There will be more stories this is just one of many adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

Collision of Worlds 2

A month later...

I wake up and shamble into the kitchen. Mordicai and Dudley are chatting over a cup of coffee. I grab some eggs out of the fridge and start making some scrambled eggs. My favorite breakfast. After I'm done. Mordicai and Dudley are in a deep conversation about Call of Dudy: Ghosts. The new game.

" It's the sequel to MW3" says Mordicai.

"No, Black Ops 2, It's obviously after the events of that" Says Dudley.

"How is that possible when it takes place in 2026"

No reply from him. Time to put an end to this.

"DING, DING, DING. And Mordicai is the winner" I raise his hand in the air.

The result of me doing that is Dudley tackling me. Then Mordicai on him. We wrestled and made so much noise, we woke up Simba, Tinara, Margret and Leo. They walk in.

"What the hell is going on here" Simba asks.

"Yeah" Margret and Tinara say at the same time.

"We were just wrestling around" We all say unevenly.

A little while of small talk and joking around, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it" leo says.

He opens the door and someone is standing there.

"Is this Pacific Trident Global" the stranger asks.

"Yeah, you want someone dead"

"Yeah, YOU" he pulls out a gun and shoots Leo in the chest 3 times and starts shooting at us. I pull out a gun and shoot once and instantly kill him. After that I run to Leo.

"LEO, ARE YOU OK"

He lays there dead. The guy was shot in the heart 3 times. Bastards.

I run out of the house and start smashing the guys face in with my foot. Then fall to the ground. I can't stop crying. Simba comes and help me up. After that we went to bury Leo. Everybody cried.

The place wasn't the same without Leo. It seemed empty. Lonely. Depressing. Nobody talked for 3 days. Then, the first words in days.

"What happened" I ask.

"I don't know" Mordicai says.

"Did we check the body"

"I know the guy was from DOOM" Dudley says.

"DOOM" Margret asks.

"Like the Foot, except more idiotic and less professional" He says.

Then a knock. I head to the door, gun ready. I open it fast and prepare to fire. But there was somebody standing there.

"KOVU" Simba screams.

"SIMBA" He screams and runs to embrace Simba.

With some explaining, Simba says that "Kovu" was his cousin that he is very attached to. Best friends. He seemed like he trusted Kovu, so did I.

"So, Kovu, where you from"

"Africa" he says.

"Why did you come to America for"

"To see Simba, I missed him alot"

"Is that the only reason"

"No, I also came to become a part of your group. I heard about Leo. He was one of my good friends"

I looked him in the eyes and I saw truth and a hint of mellioncolley. He was sad for Leo and he ws telling the truth. If Simba trusted him, then I guess I did. More plesentries and Kovu was a part of the Wolf pack. Even though most of the group was Lion , we named our group the Wolf Pack.

We outfitted Kovu with an Ump 45 and a Desert Eagle and then we went out for patrol for DOOM headquarters. With little luck. We found the HQ. But we were all mal-equipped and not ready for a major assault. So we had to set a GPS coordinates and hight tail it out of there. The others wanted to go out for chinese, but I stayed behind after we got home with Margret because she doesn't like chinese food.

" You know, We have been living in the same house for about a month and I really don't know you that well" I say.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Do you like to watch movies or read books?"

"Both" she answers

"Write or draw?"

"Both" she says with quite bordom.

"Well, I can see you are bored"

"You want to get to know me better" She gets up from where she is sitting and comes and sits next to me. "Here are some personal things"

Then, she leans over and kisses me full on the mouth. I pull back after a couple of seconds of struggling.

"Look, Margret, I'm married and you have a boyfriend"

"So, they don't have to know" She leans over and kisses me again. Then, she grabs my hand and puts it on her boob. After that, she unzips my fly of my pants and unbuttons them. I am struggling to get free, but for a girl, she is STRONG. And I can't help but think about how much I like this and how much this is wrong. When I feel her pull back and I open my eyes, she has her bra and shirt on the floor and is working on getting her pants off. I close my eyes before I see what else she takes off.

The rest of the Pack gets home around 5 o'clock and go to do there own thing. Nobody knows what happened. We acted normal to each other to avoid detection. But, everytime the gang would go out, Me and Margret would stay behind and have sex. It was so wrong in so many ways, but I liked it and so did she. Then, one day...

"I think I love you" She says.

"Stop. You're making this harder than it has to be"I say

"Actually, I know I love you"

"But I'm married and you have a boyfriend and I don't even know why we started doing this in the first place"

"Well... I don't either"

"Then, let's stop cheating and get back to our lives with our partners"

"But... I love yo-"

"No. you don't love me. You just think you do. Let's just put all of this stuff behind us and go on as if we are... brother and sister, OK"

"OK"

When I left her all alone on the couch, she looked utterly heart broken. Perhaps she did love me. But, that wouldn't change the fact that she is with Mordicai. I think she might love me. And I think I love her, but I also love Tinara. Or do I? I don't know anymore. I need to clear my head. Get some fresh air. I grab the keys to my new Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R and head towards the bike. I don't care to grab my helmet or my jacket. I don't really care what happens.

I pull out of the garage and head down the street at 78 MPH. Then get on the highway and speed up to 100 MPH. All of a sudden, the car in front of me stops and I don't see it till it's too late. I hit the back of the car and flip off the bike, over the car and right into the back of the car in front of that one. I really have been through worse ,but that fuckin' hurt.

"Need a hand?" I hear from behind my head out of sight.

I turn around and get to one knee to see who said that. It turns out, I had hit my brother, Brennons, car! He was on his way home from Texas from doing a job! I get up as fast as I can and hobble over to him to give him a hug. But, half way there, I pass out. Next thing I know, I wake up in the hospital.

"HEY BRO! You're awake finally!" He smiles at me.

"Yeah. How long I been out?"

"Couple of days. I stopped by the house and told them what happened after I met "Margret" was her name I think. Yeah. She seemed the most worried. Is she your girl or something now?"

"NO, uhh, I mean, no."

"WHOA bro. Didn't need to get all touchy 'bout it"

I stay there and talk with him a little while longer, then the doctors tell me I can go. I can't drive for another couple of days, which sucks and I got a couple of new bruises adding to collecting ones I already have. I get warm welcomings and hugs from everybody and we have a little party celebrating my homecoming and Brennons.

The next morning there was a knock on the door. I open it catiously and see a girl standing there.

"HI!" she says

"Can I help you?"

"Yes... I heard your taking new recruits for your hit agency."

I bring her in the house and sit her down at the kitchen table.

"How did you hear about us?"

"I did some research. Ya know, talking around. Looking for clues"

"Oh, what makes you want to be with us?"

"I want to be a hitgirl like my mother was" Then, she lifts up her shirt to show me a tattoo she has on her side that reads ' Trisha Jones. 5/13/62' "This tat here is a shrine of her death for me"

"You're hired. Get your clothes and stuff from your place so you can live here"

She leaves to get her things. Then everyone wakes up. I tell them about Mackenzie and told them she will be in Leo's old room where Brennon was staying also.

"Brennon, Don't take advantage of Mackenzie."

He blushes. "I...won't. I promise."

"This is only temporary till we can get a new place big enough to have a room for more recruits, if we get more."

They all nod and walk to do there own thing. We still need to hunt down DOOM for killing Leo and I need to get things straightend up with Margret, who seems to be missing. This has been a stressful few weeks with all thats going on. I think I might throw up with all of the tension. IT'S KILLING ME! I am sick and tired of this. Do I love Margret? Do I love Tinara? Do they love me? Things are getting blown out of proportion here. I wish I could go for a ride. But the bike is in the shop, getting fixed up and I still can't drive. Who needs a drink?


End file.
